Starfire's got a date!
by Strawberry.Martini.27
Summary: What will happens if Robin dates Starfire? What if Starfire's too nervous about it? And what if BB and Cyborg kept spying on them? RnR!
1. Prolouge

**Chapter 1 : Prolouge**

" Hey Robin!! I dare you to have a colluseum ( A/N : Spelling?? ) battle with me. The winner gets everything he wants!"

"You bet.." Robin grinned

After an hour full of button pressing, sighs, shouts and laughs, Cyborg…..

Winned. " Boo-yeah! I've won! You see that?!"

" Whatever.. Im not really concentrating on it" Robin tried to find a good reason

" A deals a deal.. So, I dare you to…"

" Eat 5 boxes of large sized pizza?" Robin guessed " Nope" Cyborg shook his head like an owl. " You want me to do your chores for a week? Clean your super messy room? Or to disturb Raven as she meditates?" He guessed again.

" Idiot.. I heard that…" The living room door slide open a bit. "Raven? Oh..Sorry, slip tounge" Raven closed the door again and Robin let out a sigh.

Cyborg, then, impatiently said--no, shouted "No you MORON!! So Why Don't You Let Me Finish MY SENTENCE!!!"

" Then what?" Robin still not afraid. " I dare you to date Starfire!"

" Wha…"

Robin is so shocked that he couldn't move at all. Well, however it's a deal right?

Poor guy..

A little author's note: So, that's for the prologue. It's short sure is..But the next chapter will be longer I guess.. Coming soon!


	2. Get Ready!

**Chapter 2: Get ready!!**

**Robin's POV**

Robin stares at himself through the mirror. Thinking..._ Should I remove this_ _mask??.._ (A/N: I wonder how it would be...if, he really did!) _Mmm... Perhaps not..._

Then, he changes his clothes, to a casual shirt and jeans. _Naah..._ he thought.

What comes next, he wears another shirt, and this time, adds a jacket.

Well, looks nice... but...

And then he changed his clothes to his usual superhero suit, then his casual clothes, then his formal clothes, and he changed again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and again, and… "AARGH!!! WHAT IN THE WORLD SHOULD I WEAR!!!?"

Suddenly BeastBoy came in without knocking and "Hey dude... Cyborg told me about the..." Seeing Robin in his jeans, he stayed shocked for a moment, and then burst to laugh "BwaHaHaHa..."

"You know, I guess you'd better wear a shirt, trousers, and a dark colored jacket!"

BeastBoy got out and slid the door closed-in a second he opened it again, "Don't forget to brush your teeth!!" _Blam..._

**Star fire's POV**

Starfire in the moment, Is also in her room, accompanied by Raven who's sitting in the corner and every time she asked Raven a suggestion Raven just said "It's not my style".

Then Starfire came out with her usual superhero clothes look like. This one is a purple tank top, purple miniskirt, a green necklace and black boots.

As both of them reached the main living room, they saw each other, surprised, and blushed. "Aww... that was so... sweet!!" Cyborg commented

"Umm… Hi.. Want to go out now?" Robin asked

"Yeah..." Starfire felt as if her voice got stuck in her throat.

"Well, duh.. If you don't go now then when will it be you doofus?" Cyborg said.

Then the couple went out to 'WorldCook' a famous, expensive, grand, 5 star, delicious, restaurant in the city.

Meanwhile...

"I'm meditating, don't ever try to get in my room or make too much noise."

"Hey BeastBoy..."

"Hn..."

"Say we spy on them and tape the date??"

BeastBoy let out an evil grin, and said "I'd thought you're too good to do that..."


	3. WorldCook, here I come!

**Chapter 3: WorldCook, here I come..**

Well a little note here..

The words in _Italic _ - like this one, means it's Beast Boy and Cyborg's POV

And plus, Cyborg secretly attached a kind of micro gadget.. a microcamera perhaps, to starfire's necklace. And, he and Beast Boy could supervise them all the time.

"Um.. Robin" Starfire called

"Hn.. What Is it?" Robin asked back

"Well, nevermind.." Starfire looked at the road in front of her. So does Robin. He can't stay in this kind of silence for much longer, but he just didn't know what to say. He didn't realize that Starfire feels the same too.

"Starfire.. Actually.. I lo.."Robin tried to say I LOVE YOU, but the word don't just come out.

"_Come on Man!! Say it!! Say it!!"Cyborg shouted "Aww.. My man has frowned to a Gorgeous passionate one!!" Beast Boy starts grabbing a tissue._

Finnaly he manage to say "You.. lo..you look pretty today"

"Well thanks.." Starfire blushed and looked down to her knees. Somehow Robin rented a car ( A/N : Since It's impossible to use the T-car ) for them to use. Their car wheeled past buildings in the city. Soon they reached WorldCook and sit on a table for two.

"_WorldCook?? Is He MAD!!" Cyborg slammed the table in front of the TV. "I don't even know we had that much cash!!" Beast Boy said. _

So, they ordered their meals and starts eating. Starfire ordered a plate of Lasagna, thick with ricotta and onion, and 3 kinds of meat, topped with shingled slices of provolone that crisps at the edge as the dish slow-cooked for most of the day. Robin, ordered a steak. A normal tenderloin beefsteak, but served with the best mushroom sauce ever which is thick and creamy, served on a hotplate completed with damn fresh 3 kinds of veggies which had such delicacy.

"Wow.. what a restaurant.." said Starfire "I guess nothing could be better.."

"Actually there is.. It's to be right here with you!" Robin looked at her eyes. Maybe this is the kind of situation called 'a melting stare' cause this is exactly what she feels right now.

"_Oh crap.. It was so romantic man! I can't imagine that happen to me!!" sigh… "Yeah.. I wish I and Terra could do the same.. DARN ON YOU!!!" Beast Boy shouted "Um.. who do you mean 'YOU' ??" Cyborg asked confused. "I don't know"_

"Hey Starfire.. What's wioth the confused look?"

"What?? Oh.. eh.. nothing.. really!! Oops!! Um.." Just as she saig 'nothing' she dropped her drink and her sauce bowl with a groggy sweep of her arm. "Sorry! I'll just a.." Starfire accidentally somehow, spreads the sauce across the table, dripping to Robin's lap. Thank goodness he's wearing his napkin upon it.

'Ahh!! What in the world am I doing!! I've ruined my first date with someone I secretly love!!' She thought in mind.

"Hey.. Starfire.. everything's alright" said Robin. When Starfire opened her eyes, It seems like the waiter had cleaned the mess.

'I don't know that Starfire had such naïveness. It's the first time he saw someone so naïve and pretty at once and, he's just realized about it today, right now, right here. Starfire is somehow different' And when Starfire realized Robin's been staring at her for a long time, she asked him why and he said.. "Nevermind.."

Author's note..

Oh My Gosh.. I'm making this fic in the middle of my final tests!! But somehow it inspires me so much that I can make my story better.. I guess.. So, reviews please!! Next will be the last chapter, and I'll update on next weekend!


	4. AwSoSweet

**Chapter 4: Aw… So...sweet...**

The last chappie.. I finally manage to finish my exams... I know that you guys may not like the fact that it's short, sorry... But however, here's the ending for Starfire's 1st date! Read on!!

After some Incidents at WorldCook, they head to the cinema a few blocks away. Our happy couple here (A/N: Happy Couple??) is being awfully quiet again at the car. As they reached the Cinema, they realized that there are only about ten people watching the movie.

"Hey, Robin thanks for the dinner. I'm sorry to make a mess of the… Um… well, you know…" Starfire felt herself blushing.

"Hey, its okay I guess… There's always a next time for everything, and I bet on the next time, you'll be very experienced!"

'Ahh... what was I thinking…. Experienced? That was the dumbest word I've ever said' thought Robin. Meanwhile Starfire has a thought of her own 'Wow… Robin sure always knows what to say' and she smiled. She turned her face to see Robin, and at the same time, he was looking at her too. They blushed.

"_Oh.. What a date!!" Beast Boy said "I wonder when will It happen to me… gurgle sob…" He tore a tissue and starts blowing his nose, creating a sound with um... elephanty _(A/N: I sort of, created the word…) _tone. "What's the matter…?" Raven came in hearing all the elephanty(??) noise. _

"_Nothing…really, we'll just need some BBC time" Cyborg answers _

"_You watch BBC? I thought you don't like news" Raven answered back, trying to see the TV monitor blocked by Cyborg's body. "Mind to clear out of the way?" she asked._

"_BBC is Beast Boy and Cyborg time" Cy explains._

"_Whatever… azarath mentrion zinthos…" and with that, Raven discovers what they have done for hours by getting Cyborg out of her way._

"_Oh… Raven… please don't… please!! Don't tell them we're doing this!!" Beast Boy turned himself to a hamster and begged._

"_I won't unless…you let me join in" Raven finally said. Soon Cyborg and Beast Boy's mouth hanged open._

"Hey…" They speak at the same time. "You first…" Robin said, so Starfire continues

"Well… I sort of enjoy the dinner… of course I am, Oh, what am I thinking, Every titans knows that I am the one who always dreamt about going to WorldCook, well.. Do you enjoy the dinner or you did not or, you…"

"Hmmph…" Robin giggled a bit. "Of course I do, Starfire. Because I'm here with you" He led out a gentle smile. Starfire smiled back, and for the first time, they have enough courage to look at each other.

"But…" They speak together again. "This time, you go ahead!" Starfire speak as cheerful as usual. "There's another reason why did I enjoy this date…" said Robin "And it's because I'm here with someone I love…" Robin looked at her "You…" Robin said.

Starfire felt so light like she could fly among the skies and walking in the clouds. Oh, is this what they call first love?

"Hey, Robin…" Starfire called

"Um…hum…" He answered

"I lo…"

"_Say it… Say it… SAY IT!!!"Beast Boy looked at the screen with shiny eyes._

"_Aw…darn it!! Come on Starfire!! If Robin couldn't then you must or the date will be… a waste of time…"Cy added_

"_Whatever…" Raven said._

"I love you Starfire…" Robin seemed to gain thousands of courage to say that, and add "I know what are you going to say, but I don't want you to say it first." (A/N: Are courage countable?? )

"Well… I do too…" Starfire said.

Then Robin leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Starfire never looked happier than before. As they parted, Robin thought 'Wow… If it's ain't Cyborg's idea I'll never has the best date ever!'

Author's note:

So… how d'ya think?? I finish this chapter with many illogical words, yes it's true. Because I don't know what words should I use to describe_ Elephanty_ and to count _Courage._ Well, anyway, though the story is complete, I still accept reviews about how you think the story is. I'm making my next Teen Titans fic next weekend and I guarantee it'll be better.


End file.
